


When Beau Meets A Drag-Squirrel

by Knight_of_God



Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_God/pseuds/Knight_of_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story I wrote for a Dragon Booster contest, based around the idea of Beau as a pup and he changed his colors for the first time. It also features a drag-squirrel; an animal of Draconus that I came up with myself. Prepare for humor and adorability at their smallest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Beau Meets A Drag-Squirrel

Beau was lying in his stall. He sighed a big sigh. Being the Dragon of Legend could be fun and all, but when Connor wouldn't let him mess around as much as the others for fear of being seen by bad guys, it could get really boring.

Beau heard a chattering noise and looked up. Out of the window in the stall door he saw a Drag-Squirrel. The ornery booger was flaunting its tail at him very mockingly.

Beau growled, and the Drag-Squirrel laughed.

Beau growled again, "What're you laughing at!" He yelled.

The Drag-Squirrel laughed again. "I'm laughing at a pathetic heap of dragon-dung who's probably too lazy to chase a Drag-Squirrel!" He mocked in a squeaky voice.

Beau jumped to his feet and glared at the Drag-Squirrel. "Oh yeah?! Open my stall door and I'll chase you right now!"

The Drag-Squirrel smiled. "Very well then, Lazy Butt! I'll open this door and on the count of three, I'll run and you'll chase me! The rules are simple:   
1\. There will be no stopping unless it's for potty breaks! I'm a mocker not a bully.   
2\. Where we go doesn't matter! The whole city is open game!  
3\. And three, if DC Security get's involved…just run faster and lose 'em!"

Beau smiled and nodded. Those were grounds he could walk on.

Beau stood before the door in a race-ready stance. The Drag-Squirrel perched himself on the lever and waited. He watched Beau as he counted aloud, "One…two…" He jumped up and said as he slammed on the lever, "THREE!!!"

The Drag-Squirrel leaped up on the roof and headed for the street. Beau launched out of his stall and followed the Drag-Squirrel. It was headed for the street. Beau nearly hesitated at the thought of being out in public, but kept running as he used one of his powers for the first time. He changed color to a blue and red dragon.

The Drag-Squirrel looked back at Beau and smiled. The dragon was a special one, but could he keep up with a Drag-Squirrel?

The Drag-Squirrel leapt from awning to awning, dragon saddle to dragon saddle, trying his best to lose the young dragon. But Beau was a Star-Class! He was also young and so small enough to follow the Drag-Squirrel just about anywhere. But then the Drag-Squirrel led him into Squire's End.

Beau started to slow down, but then the Drag-Squirrel called, "Whaddaya slowing down for? Gettin' scared, Lazy Butt?"

Beau growled and sped up again. He could keep from getting stolen, he was the Legend! But he wasn't an ordinary Legend.

He was the Legend who was gonna whup a Drag-Squirrel's mocking rear end!

He poured on the speed and followed the Drag-Squirrel.

As they were running through an alley, a bull-class pulling a wagon strutted across Beau's path, deftly blocking the alley. Beau gasped, he couldn't jump over that! The Drag-Squirrel was easily able to get to the other side by running along the window sills of the buildings to the sides. But how was Beau supposed to get across?

"Hahahaha!!! What'cha gonna do now, Lazy Butt?!" The Drag-Squirrel mocked.

Beau growled, and quickly scanned the alley for any means to get over the bull-class. He smiled as he spotted a dumpster. He leapt onto the dumpster and used its extra height to leap over the bull. As Beau landed he continued chasing the Drag-Squirrel. Behind him he could hear the undignified huff of the bull-class at his jumping over him.

The Drag-Squirrel grinned at his opponent. "Clever, little dragon! Very cleva!" The Drag-Squirrel began to circle back, Beau still hot on his tail.

As the two began to approach Penn Stables, the sound of DC Security sirens were becoming more and more apparent. The Drag-Squirrel leapt down onto the ground of the stable, and when he did, Beau pounced on him.

Beau looked back as the sirens sounded really close. Beau looked down at the Drag-Squirrel and whispered, "Trust me!" Then grabbed the Drag-Squirrel in his mouth. He ran towards his stall, changing his color back to black and gold as he approached it. He opened it and ran inside.

He released the Drag-Squirrel so he could close then back, then asked the creature to get back in his mouth. Beau lay down and forced his pent up self to calm down so it'd look like he was napping, not sweating.

He managed to get calm just as he heard some humans walking up.

"I'll so you my young dragons if you wish, but I don't think I have a red and blue quadruped." Beau heard Connor saying. The DC Security must've seen Beau run into the stable. 

As the door opened he forced himself to stay calm. He opened one eye and glared at the visitors as if he was upset with being woken up. The Drag-Squirrel in his mouth thankfully didn't tickle his mouth by staying absolutely still.

The DC Security Officers looked at Beau and immediately shook their heads. "Not this one." One of them said. "Show us the others and if it's not here we'll leave you."

As Connor directed them to the next young dragon, he eyed Beau. He closed the stall door back as he left with the Officers. 

Beau opened his mouth to release the Drag-Squirrel in his mouth. The Drag-Squirrel shook itself to get the dragon slobber off. The Drag-Squirrel looked at Beau, and he looked at it in turn.

They both smiled.


End file.
